Mersa
Mersa is a small town that is part of Nubia. Currently, 57gorky is the mayor and founded the town. The town currently has a small populous. History Early History Creation 57gorky embarked on their mission to Africa. They set off from Mumbai after finding it to be the easiest way to get to Africa. 57gorky then set up on a 15 minute journey to Africa. When they arrived, they set off to find the perfect spot to set up their town on the 9th of December in 2019. First chunk After creating their town, 57gorky placed a chest, furnace and a crafting table to start off the town. After creating the town, they had nothing on them but some wheat and seeds. This was their temporary base of operations for now. The crafting table is well known for still being in the original spot it was placed and has not been destroyed since. Second day The second day is a major part of Mersa's history as it was when the town's first building, 57gorky's home, was created. It is also when the first gold was put in the town bank and the second plot claimed. It was also the day that the chest and furnace at spawn were removed, however 57gorky decided to keep the crafting table to remind future residents of the town's beginnings. Nubia Mersa (at the time called 'Mirsa') joined Nubia after being invited by Nubian emperor 'twomoo1119' on the 12th of December 2019. At the time, the town was only 3 days old and was already wanting to join a nation to secure the protection of the town.57gorky declared it 'a time of great joy and diplomacy for the town' First resident On the 18th of December 2019, the second person joined the town of Mersa, their name being 'SplatSQUID_68'. 57gorky only wanted to invite people to the town after they had built the second house and claimed another plot. The second house (a modern white home) was put for sale for 6 gold and the other plot for free. SplatSQUID_68 only joined after wanting to see Queensland's capital, Fuzecity. 57gorky introduced them and told them how to get there. A population standstill From the 20th of December until around the 27th of December 2019, Mersa had reached a standstill in population, with some citizens joining, but then leaving soon after. The population kept at around 3 people throughout this period. This demotivated 57gorky as they wanted the town to expand and be active however everyone who joined would often leave the same or next day. 57gorky was the only active player in their town at the time. Activity rises During a period between Christmas day of 2019 and New Years Eve of the same year, 57gorky invited an user under the name of PoLWerin. At the time, he was the 4th addition to the town. 57gorky though that they may be like SplatSQUID_68, who has not been active since being invited or like 3 other residents beforehand who stayed in the town for under a day. However, unforeseen to 57gorky, PoLWerin was active the next day when 57gorky was online, and too the next. At this point, PoLWerin had claimed a free plot to build on (not the first one to do so, however was the first to stay in the town afterwards). They made a classic styled house, part of the district of Idilenya, making it the second completed house there. This sparked new hope in 57gorky as they didn't expect to stop the standstill in their population growth. Major Expansion During the month of January, Mersa gained 7 new residents, doubling their population. 57gorky was in awe at it's expansion and prided themself in keeping the town as active at possible, working with many other mayors, friends and Nubians to improve Nubia and Mersa as a whole. Re-works The town was revamped over a period of 3 days, from the 27th to the 30th of January 2020. Within that period, a town hall was added, roads were created and paths leading to useful places nearby. Soon after this, a citizen named Erick2317 joined the town and make a cacti farm and their own house. They helped to connect an ice road between Mersa and the Adal Sultanate's capital, Eden. They are a supplier to the Mersan store 'Mersa Mines' of cacti, splitting any profits made half and half between them. Buildings Currently, Mersa only has only a few buildings, however is looking to expand in the nearby future. 57gorky's home 57gorky's home was the first building created in Mersa. It was completed on the 10th of December, however extra details were added in the near future. City Subdivisions Idilenya Idilenya is a small housing district in Mersa that consists of more classic Minecraft styled architecture, made of wood, logs and stone. This district currently holds 2 homes and a mine. Wedefīti Wedefīti is the largest district in Mersa, holding 2 fully finished homes and an ice road station. The architecture is more modern styled. It is quickly expanding, with the ice road station being revamped to the style of the district. Notable People *57gorky - Current mayor and founder of Mersa. *Zluteeej - Fairly well known explorer. *Erick2317 - Active citizen, helped in community projects. Category:Towns Category:Towns